Candelabra lamps (also referred to as candelabra bulbs) can provide aesthetics that are appealing to certain consumers. Somewhat mimicking the shape of a candle flame, candelabra lamps may be used in e.g., chandeliers, sconces, candelabra, and other types of light fixtures. Incandescent versions can range from 4 to 100 watts with outputs ranging from 40 to 1400 lumens.
Lamps using light emitting diodes (LEDs) can have certain advantages over incandescent lamps. For example, LEDs are more energy efficient and can have a longer lifetime than incandescent lamps. Unfortunately, however, the performance of LEDs can be substantially affected by heat. While incandescents typically perform better as temperature increases, the performance (e.g., lumen output) of LEDs actually worsens as the temperature increases. As a result, for candelabra type lamps using an LED, the lumen output is typically quite low (e.g., 60 to 150 lumens) compared to incandescent versions (e.g., 90 to 600 lumens).
Aesthetics present an additional challenge for candelabra lamps. The volume of the lamp is typically small, which impacts the ability to dissipate heat. With incandescent candelabra lamps, typically a glass bulb or diffuser covers a filament and provides an aesthetically pleasing shape sought by certain consumers. However, the use of a glass bulb or diffuser with LEDs is disadvantageous. For example, a glass bulb or diffuser that surrounds the LED will also inhibit a convective air flow over the LED that might otherwise cool the LED.
Accordingly, a candelabra lamp that can use one or more LEDs as a light source would be useful. More particularly, such a candelabra lamp that can provide the desired lumen output while also providing adequate thermal management of the LED(s) would be particularly useful. Such a lamp that can also be designed with aesthetics appealing to consumers and/or that can imitate conventional incandescent candelabra lamps would also be beneficial.